The present invention is directed to a portable hand-held device, such as a hammer drill or chisel hammer, comprising a housing containing a striking mechanism acting in a main vibration axis direction of the housing against a tool or bit. A handle is displaceably connected to the housing for movement substantially in the direction of the main vibration axis against the force of a compression spring.
In such hand-held tools, vibrations develop in the housing during the striking action produced by the striking mechanism. These vibrations are transmitted to the arms of the tool user through the handle. Such vibrations not only cause fatigue, but are also damaging to the user's health, particularly to his joints.
Various attempts have been made using springs, rubber elements, and the like to insulate the handle of the housing against vibrations. As an example, DE-PS 2 204 160 discloses a chisel hammer in which the handle is supported on the housing by a compression spring extending in the active direction of the tool. This solution has the disadvantage that the required force for displacing the handle along the active direction is not constant and the vibration insulation is insufficient.